dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Searching for A.W. - Hypokrisis
Searching for A.W. - Hypokrisis (A.W（アレン・ウォーカー) をたずねて・Hypokrisis, A.W. (Aren Wōkā) wo Tazunete Hypokrisis) is the 222th chapter of the D.Gray-man series written and illustrated by Katsura Hoshino. The chapter is published in Jump SQ.Crown in April 2016. Summary While Nea had taken over Allen's body, Allen finds himself in in Nea's inner dimension. He wonders where he is in a place that looks like the Campbell's estate from the past. While looking at Cornelia, some reminicence of Katerina of the past show up. Allen remembers's Cross words about killing someone special to him and thinks about Johnny whom he knocked out praying for him to be fine. Suddenly, an "illusion" of Cross Marian appears next to Allen telling him this is his final destination and that he will soon disappear definitely, swallowed by the 14th's memory. As Allen's shape reverts to childhood, Allen tells Cross that he wishes to know more about the fourteenth, because he may be able to change something. Cross wonders what would Allen change. He warns Allen that the more he learns about Nea, the sooner he would disappear, and that Nea is awake now, and using his body in the real world. Allen tears up, and Cross thanks him for being the host, and that he never wished for Allen's destruction. He goes on to say Allen has a choice. He tells Allen that he could rest now, with memories of Mana and happier times until the end. He advises Allen not resist the take-over, because his suffering would be greater. Cross holds out his hand to Allen, saying he would stay with him, if he was scared. He declares that he is Allen's master, no matter what, saying he's changed Allen's wet bed-sheets and everything. Allen prepares to take his master's hand, almost ready to give in. But, an afterglow of Lenalee looms up, reminding Allen his duty as an exorcist. Allen decides that he will not give up and he will keep walking. Cross replied that if it is so, he should look for a woman named Katerina Eve Campbell. Cross gives is last parting words, and disappears. After Cross' advice, Allen begins to think that the Cross he saw may not have been an illusion after all. The scene cuts to Road in her dimension, where seemingly the voice of Cross tells Nea to be careful since they are using them. And Road, after noting that no matter how many times she tries she is unable to connect her dream to Allen, says that Allen will be heading to the residence, and adds "You can sleep until then, Cross Marian". Meanwhile in the Campbell residence from the present, a little girl and a golem are running in the direction of Joe. Next to the tree named Cornelia, the old Woman asks why Lucia is breathless. Lucia announced that Bookman is awake and that Naaga is calling for her. Lucia asks what will happen to Bookman now that he has no successor any longer and Katerina replied that she feels as if a man detaining all the secrets will soon come here. Characters in Order of Appearance Chapter Notes * We finally see where Allen's consciousness goes while Nea is awake * The is the first time Cross and Allen talk since their meeting at HQ * Road reveals that Cross is alive and "sleeping". * Allen admits for the first time that he is happy to see Cross * Cross brings up events of chapter 206, referencing to having to take care of Allen * During most of their talk, Cross and Allen look as they did in 206 when they left the church together. * The above may be Cross' doing, and references back to chapter 167. During their meeting. Allen is sitting before him, distressed about Mana, and Cross is shown to be seeing little Allen at the grave again. In this chapter, Cross chooses to appear to Allen in his general uniform, and Allen becomes a child again immediately upon his arrival -mirroring their travelling days. * As soon as Allen rejects his offer to rest peacefully in the inner world, they revert. Allen becomes a young man again. And Cross is now wearing the outfit Allen last saw him in, during their meeting in HQ. * Lenalee from Allen's memories has the appearance she had the last time he saw her, three months earlier that is to say with shoulder length hair rather than her current armpit length. * Though it is confusing given the concatenation, Joe and Katerina are different persons. Fanbook Gray log: they have different pages * "Cornelia" appears to be the name of the tree. Joe is a tree whisperer. Translation Notes * 3.) The bit with Allen describing his location is kind of weird even in Japanese ( なんて美しい場所だろう | だけどとても寂しい | まるで僕を受け入れない世界). He does say, pretty much exactly, “like a world that doesn’t accept me.” Basically he probably means that this world isn’t his, it isn’t for him, and it doesn’t want him there. In english we could say something like It’s like this world doesn’t want me. * The kanji for “final destination” is an invented compound composed of the kanji for “end,” “arrive,” and “land” (終着地). *the thought bubbles up until Road says “I see” are spoken by someone who uses the masculine ore pronoun, which is untranslatable thanks to English not having first-person pronouns. The person who talks may be Cross himself http://panthaleia.tumblr.com/post/142856981645/dgm-222-reaction-posttranslation-notes Navigation Category:Chapters